


6:08 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell enjoyed every minute of using a tentacle to batter the creature responsible for ending his daughter's life.





	6:08 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell enjoyed every minute of using a tentacle to batter the creature responsible for ending his daughter's life within Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
